


In formal wear

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [19]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart





	In formal wear

It was the Jinguuji annual charity gala, and Otoya's nervous, fingers instinctively seeking out Tokiya's as they waited for Ren's return and signal. This year was a little special; the oldest Jinguuji, Seiichirou, will be announcing his engagement to a young lady from another wealthy family, thus expanding the conglomerate. STARISH was invited to perform for the evening, and that was the reason why they were all here.  
  
"Tokiya..."  
  
The raven merely smiled and rubbed a thumb over the back of Otoya's hand. "Do not think so much about it. Just think of it as another live."  
  
"But it's different." Otoya pouted. "It's all the rich people out there, not our fans."  
  
Tokiya turned to face the redhead, casually patting down the lapels of his suit jacket. "What difference does it make? They will enjoy our performance, Otoya. Besides, Nanami-san wrote a really lovely song for this at Ren's request, so make her proud, alright?"  
  
Otoya nodded, the pout turning into a small sheepish grin. "We're just going to sing, right? Cos I don't think I'll be able to dance a number in this."  
  
It took a while before Tokiya understood what Otoya meant, chuckling softly and shaking his head. "This-" he waved a hand at his own bespoke suit - a lovely black single-breasted jacket with notched lapels, matching trousers, and a deep violet tie against a while shirt. "is definitely not made for dancing, Otoya." He adjusted Otoya's own suit - a set similar to his own, but with a crimson striped tie instead - then smiled. "You look really handsome in this."  
  
Otoya had the decency to blush, and leaned in to peck Tokiya on the cheek. "Thanks, Tokiya. You helped me lots, yanno?"


End file.
